The difficulty of economically planting grass seed and obtaining a good stand of grass is well known. The most economical method is to broadcast the seed over the surface. The disadvantages of this are that the seeds simply wash away, especially if on sloping ground, blow away, or are eaten by birds before they can germinate. In periods of dry weather, the mortality rate of the seeds that do germinate is very high due to their shallow root systems. To obtain better stands using broadcasted seeds, they are raked or disked or otherwise scratched into the soil, mashed down with a roller, and covered with a mulch, such as straw. These procedures increase the cost and require preparation that often cannot be practically performed on steep slopes and can ruin existing vegetation.
Rather standard equipment is available that will plant grass seed under the surface of the soil. However, such equipment requires that the soil be worked up or prepared, thereby ruining existing vegetation. Further, this equipment can only be used on terrain flat and/or large enough to be driven over.
Additionally, special equipment has been developed to plant grass on flat and sloping terrain. This equipment sprays a mixture of seed, water, fertilizer, and a special mulch over the surface of the ground. The mulch tends to harden and hold the seed in place until it can root into the soil. Both the equipment and mixture are quite expensive, and the seeds so planted are still on the surface where they are susceptible to being killed from lack of moisture.
It is the object of this invention to provide a practical and economical method of planting that can be used on flat or sloping terrain or confined areas; will put the seed under the surface of the soil where it will not wash away, blow away, or be eaten by birds; and where more moisture is present longer, does not require prior soil preparation; and does not affect existing vegetation.